


Neighbors

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Reader's new neighbor, Rowena, has a habit of changing in front of her window.Purely smut.





	Neighbors

Your new neighbor wasn’t quite what you had expected. Most people who moved into the area were families or older couples. Rowena Macleod fit into neither category. She was an attractive, yet somehow single, woman in her 30s. As far as you knew, she had no family and no friends from wherever she'd previously lived. Although, ‘as far as you knew’ wasn’t very far at all. She kept her past a mystery. This only made you more interested in her.

 

So did her odd behavior. Your bedroom windows ended up being directly across from each other. If the blinds were drawn and the lights turned on, you could see into each other’s rooms, so it confused you when she started changing in front of the widow, lights on and blinds drawn, every night.

 

It had begun a week after she moved in. You’d gone to close your blinds for the night when movement caught your eye. You’d looked out your window and there she’d been, in plain sight, facing away from the window, and taking off her clothes. Your jaw had dropped. Your first thought was that she was beautiful in only a lacy bra and panties. Your second thought was that you shouldn’t be looking, but you couldn’t tear your eyes away. It wasn’t until she had started to turn around that you’d gotten a hold of yourself and closed your blinds.

 

You’d blushed heavily and mentally scolded yourself for doing such a thing. You couldn’t just look in on people like that, and especially not when they were changing. You told yourself you wouldn’t do it again.

 

You did it again. The next night the same thing happened. Rowena was changing in front of her window, you went to close your blinds but got caught up in staring at her until you finally made yourself close them, and you told yourself it wouldn’t happen a third time.

 

It happened a third time, and a fourth, and on for nearly two weeks. Every night it was the same thing. You didn’t know why she’d constantly change in front of an open window, although you supposed it made sense. You couldn’t see through the window from the street, and her neighbor was another female. She probably didn’t think you’d be watching her while she changed. Part of you wanted her to stop. You knew it was wrong to watch her, but you could never make yourself look away until the last second. But a part of you wanted her to continue. It had become almost a nightly routine, and she was quite the beautiful sight.

 

In a way, you got both of your wishes. She stopped changing in front of the window, but instead did something much different.

 

You went to close your blinds, fully expecting Rowena to be changing in front of the window again. Instead, she was already naked, lying in bed, one hand squeezing a breast while the other made circles around her clit.

 

You froze for a second, then came to your senses and closed the blinds. You stood there, face flushing as you felt the area between your legs begin to heat slightly. You told yourself to forget about it. That you should just go to bed and ignore that your neighbor, your insanely gorgeous neighbor, was touching herself in just the next house over and in plain view of your window.

 

You didn’t listen to yourself. Instead, you raced to turn off the lights and then back to your bedroom window, carefully peeking through the blinds.

 

“This is so wrong,” you muttered to yourself. But it was hot as hell. Rowena had stopped circling her clit, instead pushing her fingers into her pussy. Her mouth fell open and you wished you could hear the sounds she was making. You wished it was your fingers buried in her pussy, causing her hips to buck into the air. You wished you could kiss her, starting with her lips and moving down to her neck, to her breasts, down her torso and to her pussy. You wished you were there to make her cum, to feel her warm, wet walls tighten and spasm around your fingers as you brought her to orgasm.

 

You spent so much time imagining what you would do if you could, that you didn’t notice Rowena looking towards your window until it was too late. “Shit,” you swore, jumping away from the window. Your heart raced. Had she seen you? Did she know?

 

Your phone rang, causing you to jump again. Eager for a distraction, you answered it without looking at the caller ID. That was a big mistake.

 

“Hello?” you said into the phone.

 

“Hello, Y/N,” a female voice purred. You recognized the Scottish accent immediately.

 

“R-Rowena! Um, hi. What’s up?” you stammered. If she was calling you now, then that _had_ to mean she’d seen you. You were screwed.

 

“I know you were watching me,” Rowena said. You didn’t know what to say. What could you say? That you were sorry?

 

“Rowena, I-” you began, struggling to find words.

 

“Don’t worry. I’ve known since the first night. Why do you think I’ve been changing in front of my window _every night_?” Rowena said.

 

You _almost_ couldn’t believe your ears, but at the same time, it made a sense. “You’ve been doing all this on purpose?” you asked.

 

“Aye. I’ll admit, it was quite fun teasing you. But I’ve had enough teasing,” Rowena answered.

 

“So, what now?” you asked.

 

“Now, you have two options. You can hang up and continue with your night, pretending all this never happened, _or_ you can open your blinds and turn on the lights, put me on speaker, set up a chair in front of the window, and strip for me,” Rowena explained.

 

The choice was easy. You turned on the lights and rushed back over to the window to pull the blinds out of the way, once more giving you a perfect view of Rowena. You could see her phone next to her, already on speaker, as she ran her hands over her body, looking directly at you and smirking. “Good choice,” Rowena purred.

 

You put your phone on speaker, placing it on the windowsill, and moved the chair at your desk to right in front of your window.

 

“Now, strip for me,” Rowena said, squeezing her breasts. You pulled your shirt over your head, tossing it aside. You glanced at Rowena, who was staring at you hungrily. Gaining confidence, you quickly unhooked your bra and let it slide down your arms. You brought your hands up and massaged your breasts, letting out a light sigh.

 

“I didn’t realize you were such a tease,” Rowena said as you unbuttoned your jeans, pulling them off, narrowly avoiding tripping when one foot got caught. Rowena giggled and your face flushed as you tossed the jeans away. For a moment, you just stood there, a little hesitant. “Come on, darling, I want to see _all_ of you,” Rowena said, moaning a little as her fingers moved down to brush her clit. You slid down your panties, letting them pool around your feet. “Perfect,” Rowena purred.

 

Emboldened by her praise, you sat down in your chair and lifted your legs, bracing your feet against the wall on each side of the window, giving Rowena a perfect view of your dripping pussy.

 

“Fuck, darling,” Rowena breathed. “Even from here, I can see how wet you are for me.”

 

You trailed your hands down your body, arching your back just slightly. Your hands trailed lower and lower, until your fingers brushed against your clit, and you let out a soft moan. “Yes, just like that, darling,” Rowena encouraged, sliding her fingers inside her, letting out another beautiful moan.

 

Your drew circles around your clit, watching as Rowena’s fingers sank deep inside herself. “Fuck, that’s so hot,” you breathed. Rowena smirked, and added another finger, letting out a louder, longer moan.

 

“Fuck yourself for me, darling,” Rowena gasped, thrusting her fingers faster. You slid your fingers down towards your entrance, stroking your folds for a moment before gently sliding your finger in. You let out a groan, thrusting your finger slowly at first, and then adding another finger and going faster. “Just like that,” Rowena encouraged.

 

Unconsciously, you closed your eyes, imagining it was Rowena's fingers thrusting into your throbbing pussy, and that it was her pussy you had your fingers buried in. You moaned at the mental image. "Rowena," you gasped.

 

"Are you imagining that it's me who's fucking you, darling, and not yourself?" Rowena asked.

 

"Yes," you answered.

 

"Good," Rowena purred. Her breath was quickening and her moans were growing louder. She had to be close to coming. As much as you were enjoying your mental image, you wanted to see her when she came, so you opened your eyes.

 

She had her eyes locked onto you, one hand thrusting her fingers, at least three of them, inside her, while the other played with her clit. She tossed her head back, her red hair fanning out beneath her.

 

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum," she moaned.

 

"Then do it," you commanded. "Cum for me, Rowena."

 

Another few seconds, and Rowena reached her climax, crying out your name as her body shook and trembled. The sight of her orgasm sent you tumbling into your own, pleasure coursing through your veins. You both began to come down from your highs and Rowena pulled her fingers from her pussy, letting her arms flop down at her sides as she panted and regained her breath, grinning lazily at you. You pulled your own fingers from your pussy, but instead of letting them fall to your side, you brought them up to your lips, taking them into your mouth. You moaned, mostly for show, as Rowena watched.

 

"You really _are_ a tease," she murmured.

 

"You teased me first," you stated, pulling your fingers from your mouth, "I'm just repaying the favor. I have a lot of teasing to pay you back for."

 

"You certainly do," she said. "And in person, I hope."

 

"Absolutely. I'm free this Saturday evening, if that works for you," you suggested.

 

"It does. And don't bother wearing anything too nice when you come over. It won't stay on for very long," Rowena teased.

 

"Noted," you said.

 

"Good. I'll see you this Saturday, then. Until then, keep your blinds open," Rowena smirked, and then she reached for her phone. A second later, your phone beeped, signaling the call had ended. A smirk of your own formed. You couldn't wait until Saturday night.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Marrilyn
> 
> Okay, so this might be my last fic for a while. Writing has been hard and the words aren't coming to me as well as they were for a while, so I'm gonna take a break and hopefully my writing mojo will come back soon.


End file.
